


Secret Santa Commision, very short hualian story

by CalebBritannia



Category: tgcf
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebBritannia/pseuds/CalebBritannia
Summary: So this is a short story I wrote for you Vika, I am not an amazing author but I want you to know I put a lot of time and effort into this ;-;. I hope u had a good christmas and this is my gift to u.
Relationships: Hualian - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Secret Santa Commision, very short hualian story

AN: This story was meant to be enjoyable over all else so obviously it doesn't fit very well into the novel! Essentially it takes place in a time where XL and HC were in a flirty stage with their red string connecting them but in a way haven't officially got together!  
Xie Lian was a master of incredible things, street preforming, martial arts, falling in love with demon kings (wait what) but alas landing was simply not an addition to his array of abilities. The holy forest that lay behind the immense kingdom of Zhouchun had a wide and safe spot to arrive in for the crown prince. Unfortunately Xie Lian decided that a more appropriate place to honour his arrival was the stables behind a noble citymans townhouse! As he plummeted to his uncharted destination he destroyed the delicate structure of straw and wood and joined the unholy assembly of animals and joined them for their breakfast. As Xie Lian raised his head in a confused dazed he realised that all of the donkeys within the stable had raised their head in shock of the newest arrival. While most priests surrounding the country would find a martial god crashing through their roof a huge honour and not delay in assisting the deity with everything they needed, the estranged donkeys returned to their meals none the wiser of the incredible anomaly they had just witnessed. Rubbing his head in embarrassment and shock he arose from his (surprisingly soft) landing bed and proceeded to exit his most holy arrival reception. As the martial god entered the crowded streets of Zhouchun his purpose within the kingdom immediately became clear. A city center such as this should have been filled with endless waves of homeless beggars (who he had a particular affinity for), pickpockets and merchants desperately trying to sell their wonders from around the world. As he took in the desolate sights before him though, the only residents of the streets huddled within black cloaks, all in groups of more then five and speaking in hushed tones. The closest resembalence to any form of trade were crazy, wide eyed salesmen who were selling some form of charm involving a delicate array of silk and not related to any temple or god that Xie Lian was familiar with. The most shocking sight of all however, a temple to Jun Wu the heavenly martial god himself which should have been overflowing with wealth and visitors lay cruely abandoned, with not even a single visitor. Xie Lian was taken aback by this as within times of crisis it was only natural for residents to turn to their gods and huddle within the sanctity of the temples. As he progressed through the streets of the barren and soulless city, he was glaringly aware of how his snow white robes contrasted to the midnight black of the surrounding residents. He was drawing a lot of attention with side glances and the occasional mutter before the terrified culprits would retreat into some alleyway. Two of these masked figures approached him from the front, seeming as if they were going to attack him. As one of the figures raised a black cloak similar to everyone they increased their speed and charged at the startled crown prince. As he got closer he leapt off his feet and aimed directly for the crown prince’s head and started bringing the cloak down. As he got closer his hood opened slightly revealing the face within, it was a face that Xie Lian recognised.

Nan Feng? The deputy martial god barely spared a glance as he brought the confused crown prince on to the street floor and forced him into the strange robe. “Your Highness, what on earth are you doing here?” he assaulted Xie Lian as they both stood up and corrected themself, Xie Lian now donning a similar black robe to everyone else. “I slightly miscalculated my trajectory, it has been a long time you know?” he quipped back at the inquisitive deputy god. “I don’t suppose you could spare a bit of-“ he was cut off however as the other figure (who Xie Lian now assumed to be Fu Yao) put his hand on Xie Lian’s shoulder and started the transfer of spiritual energy. A female voice, quite angry appeared within Xie Lian’s head “A literature god is a very busy person, do you realise this your highness? Finding an appropriate place for you to land took me several days and you decide to grace your presence instead in a donkey shed?”. The now humbled crown prince send a timid response; “Ling Wen I do so apologise, I am just slightly out of practise” That was that as the deafening silence was obvious the literature god most definitely did not appreciate the misuse of her time for such an incompetent god. He then turned his attention to the two deputy gods, “are either of you going to fill me in?” still in shock by the events prior. Nan Feng was about to apologise for the sudden approach but Fu Yao butted in, “Well your highness if you had cared to land in the correct area or even make a slight observation you may have noticed that you stand out in your white robes, in order to help these people it is quite essential we do not cause a scene within a few moments of landing”. Xie Lian was taken aback by the outburst from the deputy who was technically his junior but simply noted the similarity between him and his assigned god. Sometimes he could see so much of Mu Qing in the young deputy he could swear they were the same person! With a gentle sigh and a smile the crown prince humoured the deputy with a simple response, “Thank you, I appreciate the disguise and for finding me. The prayers from this city stopped coming so I was hoping the situation was improving, but now it appears this fearsome spider demon has brought them to the point they are too afraid to enter the temple”. Fu Yao looked somewhat disappointed the crown prince had ignored his outburst, but maintained his composure and continued with the crown princes lacking information. “from the last prayers the gods received, the residents of this city lost the ability to grow crops due to spiders laying eggs within the soil, and after the famine started to affect the population, the residents were horrified to discover spiders appearing all over the city. We believe the cause of this issue is a vengeful spirit but the power we cannot estimate to an accurate degree quite yet.” Xie Lian recognised the danger but was unsure as to what drove the people away from their gods, even at the lowest point of the Xian Li disease and warfare people still turned to the gods (despite finding him responsible for the issues). He was determined to get to the bottom of the issue and reassure the citizens that everything would turn out fine! The squad of three immortals departed to the worst affected part of the city with the highest concentration of desperate pleas belonging to the area. It was a poverty ridden mess with filth, rubbish and most commonly spider webs! Fu Yao and Nan Feng made their disgust clear, audibly gasping and clutching the bridges of their noses, to them this was not the work for such heavenly deities such as them! The crown prince of course, had seen much worse then this within his lifetime, so sighing at the marshals he realised they weren’t going to be much help in this area. A particularly dense patch of cobwebs drew his attention suddenly, it seemed as if a burst of spiritual energy had come from the cobwebs in a signalling fashion. As the crown prince carefully approached the dense mass of cobwebs a cold, pale hand emerged from the mass and delicately pulled the shocked Xie Lian into the mass of cobwebs. While Xie Lian expected to be greeted with course, rough textures he was pleasantly greeted with the soft and silky texture instead. As the figure pulling him through the dense mass came to the other side Xie Lian felt warm sunlight and was cleared of the heavy scent that surrounded the street. Fu Yao and Nan Feng noticed the disappearing martial god and dived in after him, convinced they couldn’t lose him again! The strange figure and Xie Lian exited the cobwebs to be greeted by a beautiful plain, undisturbed by anybody and covered in a bright, piercing sun. The sunlight reflected off the figure in front of him giving them a holy and powerful presence. As Xie Lian raised his head he naturally recognised his most dashing kidnapper!

“San Lang? What on earth were you doing in such a filthy place? And where are we now?” Xie Lian was shocked to once again bump into the demon king. It seemed wherever he went the red figure was always there. “Gege, please walk with me”, it was then that he noticed his hand was in the cold embrace of the demon king despite them being clear of the mess of webs. As a disgruntled Xie Lian allowed himself to be taken by Hua Cheng following the bright plains that seemed to go on forever. “Does Gege like them? I made sure that nobody can come here except us!” Xie Lian was taken aback by this large gesture so he simply nodded and continued allowing the demon to take him throughout his seemingly personal paradise. As much as he would enjoy following the demon lord until the ends of time, being a god again gave him responsibilities and he had to uphold his standards. “San Lang, what is going on?”. With a saddening smile he turned to Xie Lian and gave his explaination, “the kingdom of Zhouchun was prosperous and powerful, but it neglected to help those it needed most. When a street urchin died in the streets her spirit haunted the place with her greatest fear, spiders”. Xie Lian was shocked to hear this and his sympathies instantly went out to the child. “San Lang, we must help her spirit”, Xie Lian was determined to fix this without causing anymore future problems for the city. The Demon King suddenly let go of his hand and disappeared in a flurry of butterflies, as Xie Lian tried to figure out what he would do next the ground beneath him disappeared and he once again found himself among a great array of spider webs, falling into the ground. When he emerged from the silky smooth netting he once again recognised the repugnant aurora of the lower class part of the city. This time however he noticed, a small girl aged about 9 or 10 kneeling on the floor, surrounded by spider webs. A figure clad in red was standing 2 feet away, both characters looked as if they didn’t even know the other was there. The crown prince however approached the terrified child and got on his knees to comfort her. She looked resigned by her fate, perhaps unaware that she was even dead. Xie Lian reached inside his white Daoist robe and found a priceless treasure, a meat bun he had taken from an abandoned market stall, certainly not from the street and still retaining a bit of warmth. He gave the bun to the child without delay and she took it with a great tenderness. Ruoye gently wrapped around the corrupted spirit and bound her, careful not to disturb her eating, leaving Xie Lian with a captured spirit. He looked up to thank Hua Cheng for his assistance but he had already left, most likely more important ghost duties to attend to. Knowing that his task was accomplished he stood up fully and began his search for the deputy generals to go back to heaven, many more tasks to be completed just yet!


End file.
